Pills and Needles: A Fran Bow and Coraline Crossover
by OverMyDeadPossumBody
Summary: Sometimes people are the bridges to other worlds. When Itward's flying machine is struck down, Fran Bow Dagenhart is once more stranded in the real world. Upon encountering Coraline Jones, neither are surprised of each other's frightening tales of spirits and monsters. But will their combined knowledge of the obscure be enough to defeat the new evil that arises?
1. Introduction: Home

Clink, clink, clink, tok! Clink, clink, clink, tok!

Vmm, vm! Vmm, vm! Vmm, vm!

These were the same noises that droned on in the day and harmonized into a lullaby for little Fran Bow in the evening. She was lying in bed, Mr. Midnight curled up in her lap, purring a soothing melody. They were not at home, oh no. Who would be home? No, home was with Itward and his magnificent flying machine. The skeleton was ever so kind to her. He was clever and caring, having constructed such a contraption.

He had cleared out a room, the same room he had trapped Fran in to prepare a surprise for her birthday. He had gotten a bed there and various books as well. After all, Itward had been the very being that used to tell stories to Fran when she was much younger. A few playthings here and there and photos on the walls completed the room, allowing Fran to do what she liked with the rest.

Fran decorated her room with various trinkets from their travels, like flowers and souvenirs from Ithersta. A green and rather peaceful place it was. It was ruled by a king and there were many shops and businesses. The place was crawling with large bugs that spoke and roots of sorts as well. She drew her friends, like Palontras, the doctor in Ithersta. During her stay, she had turned into a tree. Palontras had given her limbs so she could find her way back home. She was assisted by the Great Wizard in that case.

The story that had been read today was about a bear that had misplaced his hat. The bear had went to all the animals searching for his hat, asking if they'd seen it. In the end, it had been a naughty and rather dishonest rabbit that had taken his hat. He served his punishment well in his tummy. The bear reminded her of herself, looking for her poor kitty. She had worried about him, asked for him. In the end, it had been the wicked Buhalmet siamese twins who had imprisoned her feline friend. Having been reminded of them sent shivers down her spine.

As Itward was returning the book to its place on the shelf, Fran was stroking Mr. Midnight, eyes growing heavy. "Itward?"

Itward placed the book back, then went to Fran, sitting at her bedside. "What is it, dear?"

"I didn't mean to."

Itward knew to what she was referring to. She obviously felt guilt for what she had done to Clara and Mia. He laid a boney hand on her head. "You didn't know, Fran. What's done has been done..." The twins had simply been trying to separate from each other, for they had detested each other. They had blamed Itward for their fate and wanted to summon him to rid of him. But Fran had been clever enough to use a different recipe. But the spell that she had used had ended their lives once more, their souls leaving their body in ashes. Itward knew it troubled her. It troubled him as well, but it hurt to see Fran disturbed. "It's all right." The skeleton gave Fran a hug, wishing her good night. She hugged him back, then laid down once more, Mr. Midnight in her arms, his purr joining the lullaby of the Flying Machine.

Clink, clink, clink, tok! Clink, clink, clink, tok!

Vmm, vm! Vmm, vm! Vmm, vm!

Purr, purr...


	2. Chapter 1: Old Enemies, New Friends

Fran looked out the window, her breath beginning to fog up the glass. She wiped it away, then stepped back.

"Where are we going today, Itward?" Fran asked curiously. She looked up at the skeleton who was messing with the controls on the panel.

"I was planning on taking you to visit Antonio once more, but for that, we need to cross the 3rd reality..."

Antonio was a giant ant who had once owned a beetlepig. Fran had killed it, for the old ant had said it ate her cat. But it had only been a rat. She only saw him once and a while, for, as Itward had said, it was across the 3rd reality. Also known as: the human world.

Fran did miss home, but she didn't like being reminded of her parents' death and her deceiving aunt. But the several times they had visited Antonio, she did fine.

Fran smiled meekly and nodded. "I think that would be nice." She smiled.

"Then I shall set the course." Grinning a toothy grin, the skeleton returned to fiddling with the controls.

 _Meow._

"Shh." Wybie put a gloved finger to his lips, telling the black cat to be quiet. Snow crunched almost soundlessly under his boots, the snowball held firmly in his hand. He knew Coraline was hiding behind that very tree. Wybie continued to move in, closer. He wound up and...

 _Poomf!_

Wybie exclaimed in surprise as he was hit by a snowball in the back. He hears Coraline cheering behind him, laughing.

"Your face was priceless!" she jeered.

 _Poomf!_

Wybie started laughing, having taken advantage of her boasting, he'd taken aim and hit her as well.

Coraline brushed off the snow and began making and throwing more snowballs. "You're going to get it today, Wyborne!"

He responded by flinging random bunches of snow and trying to run backwards at the same time. The cat had lowered his ears in distaste. Snow was not something he wanted to be attacked with. He jumped down from his perch on on a rock and slinked away as the two broke apart, Wybie going into hiding.

Fran had been reading when lights started flashing and she heard Itward in distress. She left her book and rushed to the control room where she cried out in fear.

"Fran! Thank goodness...go get the water!" Itward was trying his best to maintain the machine in the air as a large kamala wriggled and hissed on the glass before them.

Fran hurried up the ladder and onto the top of the flying machine where there was a sort of water spout. Mr. Midnight clambered up after her. But as she reached the top, they were greeted by an old foe.

"We meet again, Fran Bow.." he rasped.

Fran trembled before Remor, the son of darkness himself. Mr. Midnight hissed, then cowered behind her.

"What do you want now? Why don't you just leave me alone?" she cried. Remor has only brought terror and agony to her life. Remor only laughed a throaty, menacing laugh.

"You can't escape me! You thought you had won..." Remor loomed over the water spout. "You are only a little brat. You cannot beat me!" He outstretched his claws and tore the device apart. Fran cried out in protest. Remor came closer. Fran stepped back. The demon lowered himself till she was face to face with him. He spoke softly, his voice a rumble.

"Do you want to see your parents again?"

Then in a blink of an eye, the monstrosity had gone.

Fran was left, frozen with fear. That is, until the hissing of the kamala once more caught her attention. It was looking up at her with dead, white eyes.

"Fran! The water!" Itward called from inside.

"I can't!" she replied, "Remor broke the machine!"

The flying machine itself shook, noises that weren't usually made resounded. The kamala shrieked in what could have been joy, and continued to spread, seeping into cracks and holes.

Fran, not knowing what to do, scurried back in with Mr. Midnight close behind. Itward was frantically trying to keep it in the air, but they both knew that without the water, they were doomed.

Itward seemed to know this. He rushed over to the eleven year old, taking her by the shoulders, shaking in fear himself. "This...is going to be hard. Don't let the darkness get the best of you, Fran." He hugged her, bringing her close. She weeped, hugging him back.

"Don't leave again, It-"

Blaring noises and steam interrupted her. Was this really happening again?

Perhaps she had wandered too far. No, it was fine. Listening, Coraline was trying to make as little noise as she could. She quickly turned in the direction of some movement. Smiling, she wound up, and...

 _CRASH!_

Coralinejumped in fear, the noise startling her. Looking around, she wondered what could have been the source of it.

"Gotcha!" A snowball was hurled and struck her near her shoulder. Coraline brushed it off, then turned to him.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? The sound of my victory?"

The girl gave him a punch on the arm. "No! Really! It was like..." She imitated the sound of the explosion.

Wybie shrugged. "Wouldn't know why there would be a crash. We're not close to the roads or anything."

Coraline pondered. She smiled, then tugged on his arm. "The greater reason to look for it then!"

Her head ached. Everything ached. Parts of her body felt stiff. But most of all, Fran felt awfully cold. It hurt to call for Itward, Mr. Midnight...what a cold night. She's never been this cold in the Flying Machine. Or bright. Maybe if she went back to sleep it'd be warmer. Closing her eyes, she then felt a warm, soft body brush up against her.

Fran opened her eyes and saw a black cat. "M-M-Mr. Midnight?"

The cat turned its head. No, this cat looked older, and had blue eyes. It walked up to her, sniffing her face. Then, it scampered off, voices in the distance.

"Coraline, it's getting way too cold. Let's just go back and-"

"No, there was something!" She trudged through the snow, sure of herself. Two black bodies caught her eye. One she recognized. The black cat was watching over another cat, smaller and appeared almost dead. The two kids walked over, their cat looking up at them. He wore a cool and calm expression, rather than one of worry.

Coraline bit her lip. "Is he..."

Wybie dared to touch it, poking its head. The cat's ear flicked. "He's okay. Maybe not for long though." He tried to pick it up, attempting to hold it in his jacket. He gave up the idea and instead simply held it in his arms.

Their black cat mewled, getting up then walking further away. Coraline began to follow it but Wybie was staying behind. "My grandma will be wondering why I've been out so long. I should really go..." He petted the young cat as he said this. "Maybe get this little guy warm."

Coraline was going to protest, but she nodded. "Yeah, get him warm. I'll check on you guys, okay?"

Wybie nodded in response, then hurried on home, leaving prints in the snow.

Coraline returned her gaze to the cat. But he had already left. But where the young feline had been lying she saw a set of prints that led to the spot where he'd collapsed. The blue-eyed cats prints went in the same direction. Coraline took a deep breath and followed them.

She didn't remember having a cold before going to sleep. She sniffled, calling for her precious kitten and boney companion. No answer. She tried again, names beginning to vary from her cat's, to the king, to a nurse from the asylum. Then she called for her mother and father. Silence. Until..

"Hello?"

"M-Mommy?" Fran's voice was nothing but a whisper.

"Did you say somethings?" She could hear footsteps coming closer, muffled. Was this a sick joke of Remor? Was she to believe that he really brought her back to her family?

"Woah, you're freezing! How'd you get here?!" A hand touched her arm, then taking hold of it, she felt herself being lifted onto her feet. She collapsed again, were it not for the individual's support.

"Come on, let's go." Whoever she was, she was not too big or strong. Fran managed to open her eyes. She was almost thrown into a panic. It was a girl with, what seemed to be, blue hair, wearing a coat reaching midthigh.

"W-Who are y-you?" Fran shivered.

The girl looked almost surprised she had spoken. When she spoke, her breath could be seen in the air, like when Fran...had fogged up the window earlier. The window...in Itward's Flying Machine!

"My name's Coraline. Coraline Jones."

 **Sorry this took so long, I wrote the first part during break and this one during classes. Still, Coraline has made her grand entrance! I just hope she isn't OOC..**


	3. Chapter 2: The Call of Evil

As the two began to approach her home, the girl was beginning to straighten up and walk on her own. Coraline made sure to walk at a slow pase so she could keep up.

Trudging through the last of the snow, they reached the back porch. Opening the door, Coraline invited her in. Once inside, the girl was far more calmer, but was still shivering and hugging herself to keep warm.

"Come on." Coraline led her into the kitchen where she pulled up a chair for her. The house could have been vacant, were it not for the nearly audible footsteps of her mother rushing about the house. The winter snow had brought leaks that needed to be tended to.

As the girl in the yellow dress took a seat, Coraline said, "I'm going to go up and see if I can find one of my old quilts for you."

But before she could take her leave, the girl stood from her seat in alarm, then looked around frantically.

"Where's Mr. Midnight?"

Coraline pondered over this. "You mean your cat? Wybie is with him. Don't worry, once you're warm, we can go and get him." The girl seemed to calm down and seated herself again. Coraline then left her to go and search for warm garments. As she headed for the stairs, she saw her mother switching a jar full of water with a bowl. Drops of water began to patter into the bowl.

"I hope you cleaned off your shoes before walking back in, Coraline," she said, sounding a bit flustered.

"I did!" Coraline called back as she raced up the stairs. Entering her room, she then began her search, looking into the closet, on her bed...

Her room was much more organized now, after putting away the various items from the old moving boxes. The house had been swept and cleaned, ledges and windowsills dusted. Mel Jones demanded a clean household. After all, she cleaned, her husband cooked.

As Coraline rummaged in a drawer, she began to wonder who the girl was. Not too many lived nearby and for sure she had never seen her around. Why had she been out in the snow without proper winter attire, never mind the fact that she had a cat with her. Maybe she had run away from home. Or perhaps she was just lost. Finding a quilt, she gathered it in her arms and took it downstairs.

Fran looked about the kitchen. There building itself looked a bit old. It didn't look bad, it just looked fairly old fashioned.

She then heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Coraline had returned with a blanket in hand. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Fran shivered as she gratefully wrapped the quilt around herself. "You're house is very nice," she complimented.

Coraline pulled up a chair for herself. "Thanks, it's okay, isn't it?" Fran nodded in reply. "I don't think I got your name."

"My name's Fran." She smiled.

"Okay, Fran. Why were you out in the snow like that? I mean, people usually wear something more than just a dress and stockings.."

Fran stopped herself. This is what she hated about the real world. It was happening all over again. She would tell her, then she'd think she was crazy and whatnot...she pondered what sort of reply she should give.

Coraline seemed to sense her hesitation, so she changed the subject. "Do you live around here?"

That was an easier question for her to answer, which she did with a simple, "No." The next one though was no difference to the first.

"Then where do you live?"

Before Fran could answer, or begin thinking as what to say, a woman rushed by and said, "Coraline who are you talking to?" Upon seeing her, a plain, "Oh," left her mouth. She must have been Coraline's mother, seeing some resemblance in appearance. The woman turned to Coraline, and put one hand on her hip, for the other hand was occupied by a jug.

Coraline smiled sheepishly. "Hey, mom." Her voice sounded nervous. "This is Fran..Fran, this is my mom."

Fran, not wanting her friend to get in any trouble, waved hello.

Mrs. Jones seemed a little less irritated, now having been introduced to her daughter's friend, began to talk in an almost playful manner. "Nice to meet you, Fran. Just as a heads up," she began to dump the water in the jug in the sink, "Coraline can be very weird at times. She used to have these dreams about us and our neighbors. In the dreams I was called her "Other Mother."

Coraline seemed very irritated by this. "Mom.."

Mrs. Jones only laughed and ruffled her daughter's hair as she returned to another room in the house.

Coraline readjusted her hair, saying, "I'm not crazy, those dreams were something else."

Fran, quite curious asked, "How come?"

It was Coraline's turn to try avoid looking like fool. "Wouldn't you think it'd be creepy if you saw your parents with button eyes?"

"My parents are dead."

A silence hung in the room. Fran had said it so openly, like it was nothing! Coraline pursed her lips, thinking of what to say. What else could she say to a little girl? "I'm sorry."

Fran nodded.

They sat awkwardly there for a while. Coraline felt guilty of what she had said now, Fran, not really knowing what to say.

"It's not that creepy compared to what I've seen."

Coraline looked up, Fran looking at her. "Oh yeah?"

Fran nodded. "I saw them all dead."

How could she remain so calm and collected? It was almost scary. Then again, she did have her own tales to tell. And so, Coraline took this as a challenge.

"Well, in my dreams, my Other Mother and Other Father wanted to sew buttons into my eyes."

Fran made a face, that of squeamishness. "Did they?"

"Thank god they didn't." Was her response.

"Well, I met twins that were sewn together."

Coraline raised an eyebrow. "No way," she said in doubt.

"I did. They didn't like each other though."

"Huh. Reminds me of Miss Fink and Forcible. They're one of our neighbors." She added. "They live downstairs from us. Mr. Bobinsky lives up there." She pointed upward towards the ceiling.

"What does he do?"

"Well, he's trying to put together a mouse circus! I'm surprised the cat hasn't eaten all of them."

Speaking of cats, "Can we go and get Mr. Midnight now?"

"Oh, sure!" Coraline stood from her seat, Fran following after. "Um, let me go get you a coat, or at least something warmer for you to wear." Fran nodded in response and was once more left in the kitchen to wait.

It was not long before she returned with an old coat that she had outgrown recently. After slipping it on, the two girls went back outside into the snow, where Coraline began to talk about Wybie.

"He's pretty weird. The first few times we met up I just thought he was stalking me. But he's okay, though I wish he talked a little less.."

The two chatted amongst themselves until having arrived at his home. The older girl walked up to the door and knocked. Some noise followed before Wybie answered the door. Coraline was about to greet him but he quickly put a finger to his lips.

"Grandma's asleep," he said in a low voice.

The two shook the snow of their shoes before entering the household. On a nearby couch, a bundle of fur and blanket rested on it. Fran cautiously approached. A mewl came out of it as a pair of deep yellow eyes peered out at Fran. "Mr. Midnight!" Still keeping her voice low, Fran gathered him up in his arms as he purred, happy to be back in the arms of his friend.

Mrs. Jones was still rushing about the house even after her daughter's departure. As she placed a pot under another leak, the sound of faint scratching reached her ears. She let out an exasperated sigh then, exiting the room to tend to another leak, she called, "Coraline, that cat is scratching at the door again!"

Of course there was no response. From her daughter anyway. But the sound of scratching at the little square door happily answered her.


	4. Chapter 3: Getting Acquainted

"You guys seem to have a lot in common!" Wybie exclaimed, balancing on a ledge in the garden. The children have left the boy's grandmother's house to let her sleep. Fran was carrying Mr. Midnight in her arms, still wrapped in a blanket. She walked beside Coraline as they chatted in the garden.

The garden itself was cold and stoney, all the vegetation having died at the touch of winter. Snow was piled where the flowers had been along with the dirt underneath it.

"I guess," the blue-haired girl responded.

"That was scary. I honestly thought you were just crazy when you went on about the 'Other Mother,' but turns out you were right. I don't even know how you could sleep that night.."

Coraline smiled a bit. "Me neither."

"So," Wybie jumped off the ledge, landing beside Fran, "What freaky things have you seen?"

Fran smiled, more than happy to share. These two seemed to be rather open to weird things.

"Talking skeletons, giant ants, deedly-worms.."

"Deadly worms?"

"Deedly-worms. They kind of look like little reapers."

Wybie only shrugged. "I'll believe anything by now. Are from around here?"

"No, I usually stay with Itward, a skeleton, but his machine crashed..so I ended up here," Fran explained with a sort of sadness.

"Guess you weren't sure if we would understand if you told us the true story, huh?" Coraline asked.

"Yeah." Fran stroked her kitten's ebony head as he purred softly.

The trio were approaching Coraline's home once more, stomping off the snow on their shoes at the front porch. But before they could enter, they heard a cheery, "Hello, Caroline!"

Coraline, along with her friends, turned around to see her neighbors Miss Spink and Forcible along with some of their dogs on leashes. The two woman wore coats that looked rather elegant, Spink's decorated with white fur and Forcible's with brown, accompanied with a hat on her head.

"I say," Forcible whipped out her spectacles putting them up to her eyes. "Made a new friend, did we?"

Coraline made her way back down the stairs, her breath creating wisps in the air. "Still Coraline, Miss Forcible. And yeah, her name's Fran."

Fran walked down the steps to be greeted by three bodies of fur with three black, wet noses sniffing her. Fran in return reached down to pet them, holding Mr. Midnight close to her so they wouldn't go into a frenzy. The three Scottie dogs then licked her hand with pink tongues excitedly.

"Looks like the boys take quite a liking to you!" Miss Spink exclaimed happily. "A pleasure to meet you, Fran."

"Nice to meet you too!" Fran was about to shake her hand, then hesitated, for hers had just been licked by three dogs. But Miss Spink laughed it off.

"Quite alright, dear." So they shook hands, as did Miss Forcible. When the three had done so, Miss Spink withdrew and shivered. "Quite the weather we're having, hmm?"

Fran nodded. "Winter is really pretty, but I bet your dogs like the warmer weather, right?"

"So true," Miss Forcible confirmed, depositing her spectacles in her pockets. "They tend to become ill at this time of year."

"Speaking of illness, would you three like to come with us? We've just finished giving the boys their walks. I'm sure a nice cup of tea would warm you up."

Fran would have happily agreed to it, but she looked to Coraline before she could say a word. She responded by nodding. So Fran smiled and turned back to the woman "That'd be great!"

"Excellent." Miss Spink smiled, then paused. "However, I'm not sure if your cat will be safe in our home with our dogs."

Wybie, having stayed quiet until now, offered, "Would your mom let her cat stay in the house for a while, Jonesy?"

"Maybe. I think so. Is that okay, Fran?" Coraline turned to the younger girl. She seemed a bit sad at first to hear she had to leave her kitty, but then she nodded in understanding.

"As long as he's okay."

And so Coraline and Fran went to take Mr. Midnight inside. They set him down near a window. Fran kissed his nose, saying, "Well be back soon. Okay, kitty?"

He mewled in response. Then the two girls left. The house was quiet, except for the sound of Mrs. Jones cleaning up the last of the pots. Mr. Midnight sniffed the blanket he was wrapped in, then managed to stick on paw out. Then another. Soon, he managed to squirm out, sitting on the blanket. The black cat next attended to his fur, licking at it.

"A charming companion you have."

Mr. Midnight looked up. Golden eyes met blue as Mr. Midnight looked up to see the black cat, studying him with sapphire eyes.


	5. Chapter 4: A Warning

"Chamomile or Honey Lemon?"

"Chamomile, please." Fran answered as she scratched Jock's fluffy head as he panted, tongue lolling and tail wagging. Wybie was playing with another one of the dogs, rubbing his stomach. The three were seated on the couch in the somewhat dim room that smelled of tea and moth balls.

As Miss Spink served them their tea, she told Fran of their old adventures as actresses.

"Gave us quite the rush it did!" She sighed longing as she thought of the past. "Wearing those beautiful costumes, having a nice dinner every night...those were the days."

She finished and brought the pot back into the small kitchen where Miss Forcible had appeared, approaching them with a bowl of taffy. She set it down on the table saying, "Help yourselves, dears."

Fran looked down at the taffy but upon trying to pick one up, it seemed to be glued to the rest of the candies in the bowl. So she decided she wasn't that hungry for taffy anyway. Coraline spoke as Wybie attempted to pluck a taffy from the bowl.

"Are you going to read her tea leaves, Miss Spink?"

"Of course, of course! I would if I could only find.." The woman was looking high and low for the hat she usually used for the occasion. Miss Forcible smiled and produced it from behind her back, then placing it atop her head. She gestured to Fran to lend her her cup for a moment. Fran did I so, intrigued as to what they'd find.

But before she could even begin tipping the cup, Miss Spink snatched the hat off her head, putting it on her own. "There it is!" She beamed as she casually took the cup from Miss Forcible's hands. "Now we shall see...ohh yes...hmmm..."

Wybie, who had actually succeeded in getting a bit of taffy, looked a bit weirded out and turned to Coraline who only nodded as if she dealt with this as an everyday thing.

"Hm. That's strange. I see.. A skull." She gasped and quickly looked to Fran. "My dear, you aren't thinking about killing yourself or your friends, are you?"

Fran was taken aback by the suggestion, as was everyone else in the room. "What? No! Never!"

"You're scaring the poor child! Give it here!" Miss Forcible took a look at the chamomile flowers at the bottom of the cup using her spectacles. "Ha! Do not be afraid, my dear! What awaits you in the future is an incredible adventure!"

Fran still didn't look at ease much as Miss Spink shook her head. "No, look." She tilted the cup in a direction, making it resemble a sort of cow skull that would be in the cartoons when they took place in the desert. "See? A skull equals murder."

"Don't be daft!" The other ex-actress tilted the cup at about 90 degrees, the horns sticking out. "I see a rocketship. Adventure."

"Well, what can she do?" It was Coraline who had spoken.

"Never wear feathers at night."

"Choose paper, not plastic."

"When feeling down, go to your friends."

"If you do have such thoughts, which I highly doubt, see a therapist."

"And watch out for twins at this time of year."

"Twins?" Wybie asked, his teeth caught in the candy that he had pulled out.

"Oh, Miriam! It's winter, the time to do that is in August. It's only January!"

"...quite right."

* * *

Me. Midnight's fur poofed up a bit. He stared up at the other cat, motionless.

The other black cat pushed on the window lightly with a paw, letting himself inside. He sat atop the sofa, looking down at the younger feline on the cushions.

Before Mr. Midnight could even open his mouth, the cat leapt off the sofa and hurried across the room. He stopped before a wall and looked back at him.

Mr. Midnight hesitated to go after him. He gently let himself down from the couch and scurried after him, limping a bit at first. Once he had catched up to him, the black cat moved aside, showing him a small door. Immediately, Mr. Midnight's tail fluffed up. He could feel the presence of another entity. The same feeling when going on that treacherous adventure to get back home.

"Your friend," the cat spoke, "is the key she has been looking for.."

"She?"

"It is best if you did not meet her or know her. But with a mind as open and broken as your friend's, she is bound to get herself into some trouble with her." The cat gave him a serious look, tail lashing and ears held back. "I will do my best to assist you in getting her home, but you mustn't ever allow her near this door. Never leave her side."

Mr. Midnight flattened his own ears out of respect. After all, he seemed to know what he was talking about. "I understand."

A third sound was made to indicate their sound of a nail being dragged across the door could be heard, long and ghastly against the wood.

Mr. Midnight's eyes widened in response, backing away.

The black cat looked up at him, almost no fear in his eyes at all.

"Hurry, go to her now."

And he was left alone with the beast, only a wooden door keeping them and their worlds apart.


	6. Chapter 5: Tricks

"They seemed very nice." Fran said in true honesty as the trio made their way back outside into the chilly afternoon. It was only a few hours before it would be evening and the sky was tinted a pinkish orange already, for winter brought nighttime quicker. The three children carefully made their way up the steps, putting their hands to the chilled railing to assist them.

"They are," Coraline confirmed, frowning a bit,"Sorry if they scared you a bit. I'm not sure how accurate their readings are."

"That's okay." Fran assured her but couldn't help but still feel worry gnawing at her.

At the top of the steps, a black furry mass was waiting. It let out an excited "meow" and rushed to Fran's side, brushing up against her leg.

"Mr. Midnight! Naughty cat, you're supposed to be inside!" She welcomed him into her arms, his sandpaper tongue rasping at her nose.

"I don't want to be of a downer or anything, but it's getting late. If you really don't live around here, then..." Wybie had finally picked the last of the taffy from his teeth and indeed made an excellent point.

"My mom would contact the police if she knew you didn't have any parents around," Coraline thought outloud. It seemed simple enough to ask for a sleepover but there was the situation of asking for permission from Fran's parents.

"And I'm not sure how grandma would handle it. She doesn't know me to have friends over, never mind overnight."

Grandma.

A plan began to formulate in Coraline's mind.

"So can she?" Coraline smiled at her mother from across the table. The Jones were now having dinner with her father home. An extra chair was pulled up for Fran who politely ate the food on her plate, though it didn't appeal to her all too much.

"Coraline, you know we'd have to contact her parents first." The woman twisted her fork to collect the pasta onto it and ate it. Upon chewing and swallowing, her father joined in.

"Your mother has a point. I mean, if we just let her stay without her mother knowing, what would they think?"

"Oh, that's fine." Coraline nodded and tried to eat a forkful of pasta confidently but couldn't help but gag a bit. "We have her dad's number."

"Better sooner than later I suppose. It's getting quite a bit dark.." And so Mrs. Jones stood from the table and beckoned Fran to follow. She led her to a phone on the counter and allowed her to punch in the number. As Mrs. Jones brought the phone to her ear, Fran made a small notion.

"He's just now recovering from a bit of cold so he might sound a little funny."

Mrs. Jones let an acknowledging smile cross her lips. The room was silent for a bit until Mrs. Jones brought a hand to her hip and chirped, "Good evening, Mister..." She looked to Fran for assistance.

"Dagenheart."

"..Dagenheart."

 _"..Dagenheart."_

Wybie's hands felt sweaty holding the phone. Thankfully his grandmother was reading in her room so he had the living room to himself. He tried to focus as Mrs. Jones continued.

 _"Yes, your daughter Fran is here with us and her friend from school so no need to worry."_

"Oh, that's fine, quite alright," the boy mumbled, as if to sound carefree yet busy at the moment, lowering he tone of voice as well.

 _"My daughter wanted to know if Fran could stay overnight, if it wouldn't be a bother. I know it's last minute but-"_

"Ah!" Wybie coughed, having exclaimed a bit too excitedly.

 _"M-Mr. Dagenheart? Are you alright?"_

"Yes, yes. I'm fine." He cleared his throat before continuing, "And that's fine too. As long as Fran is no bother to you."

 _"Not at all. Is there anything I need to know? Does she take any medication or have any allergies? And would you like me to drop her off or will you pick her up?"_

 _"No, Fran's does alright on her own. And I'm sure Fran can walk home."_

"Oh..but wouldn't it be best if..?"

Wybie panicked. "Quite, it wouldn't be safe...okay, I'll pick her up at the library. I go there every.." He tried to think of the current and future day. "Saturday."

 _"Thank you, Mr. Dagenheart. I think that'll be all."_

"You're welcome, Miss-" he quickly stopped himself, almost saying 'Mrs. Jones,' "..Miss. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mr. Dagenheart."

The second she hung up, Wybie flopped down on the floor, sighing heavily in relief.

Taking note of the fact that her mother was still smiling and had not given Coraline her infamous glare, their plan seemed to have worked. Her mother returned to the table, giving Fran a nod of approval.

"She can stay, but we'll have to look for that sleeping bag."

"Sounds great!" Coraline grinned and Fran sighing in relief, all the while tossing Mr. Midnight a bit of food.

Fran smoothed out the forest green sleeping bag as Coraline sat cross legged on her bed, chin resting on her hands. This couldn't be good. She knew it had been a lot of pressure and she couldn't blame him. Wybie had called several minutes after Mrs. Jones had called him to tell Coraline what had happened and the situation about Fran being picked up at the library. They needed to get Fran home as soon as possible.

"Is there a way for you to like, summon It Sir?"

"Itward."

"Right."

"No, I don't think so. He usually appears in my dreams or when I'm in the other realities."

"Realities?" Coraline lifted her head inquisitively.

"I used to take these red pills that made me see very odd things and brought me to even odder places."

"No chance that you have any, huh?"

Fran shook her head, sitting on the sleeping bag, gathering up Mr. Midnight in her arms.

Mentioning realities, Coraline couldn't help but think about the door. No, there was no way she was going to go through that again, nevermind allow her friend to.

The two girls were quiet for a long time. They mulled for a solution, Fran slightly wishing she had some pills and Coraline wishing she could make sense of it all.

At last, Coraline snapped her fingers and smiled. "I got it!" She cried, jumping to her feet. At that instant, the door to her room opened, and so enters Mrs. Jones.

"Coraline Jones, don't you think you should be asleep by now?"

Coraline let herself fall back down on her blankets. "Sorry, mom."

She shook her head before turning back to them, wishing them goodnight. The girls wished her goodnight as well and she shut the door.

Coraline wormed under the covers, poking her head out from side, whispering her plan. "We could get a man at the library to pretend to be your father."

Fran looked a bit startled by the suggestion. So Coraline built on it. "Well, like be there at least to say hi to my mom, and bring you to a bus stop and wait for her to go back home, and you come back with me, secret like!"

"I don't know, Coraline.." Fran laid down, Mr. Midnight settling himself on her belly.

Coraline knew it was a tad far fetched. She sighed and frowned. "We just gotta get you home."

Not knowing what else to do, the two fell silent and sleep came over the household.

The house was silent, save for the gentle snoring of Mr. Jones, the soft muttering of Mrs. Jones, and purring of Mr. Midnight. There was no humming or clunking of machines to accompany his purrs to lull Fran to sleep, but she slept nonetheless.

Not too long into the night, Fran's eyes opened to tickling on her nose. Expecting to see Mr. Midnight, she was surprised to see a ribbon. It was a charming pink color, laced with white at its edges. Its movements were snake-like, the end of the ribbon tilting this way and that, as if inviting Fran to play. Fran sat up.

The ribbon danced on the floor, twisting this way and that. Fran looked on in wonder. She hadn't any pills. The ribbon then elongated and in cursive letters spelled the name, Itward.

Fran's eyebrows raised as the ribbon snaked up the doorway, coiling itself around the knob, and slipped straight out. Fran chased after it as softly as she could, glancing at Coraline who was sleeping soundly on her side.

Fran followed the ribbon down the stairs, toward the little door. Fran hesitated. She knew it was bad. She knew it could be a trap. But Fran was drawn to it nonetheless.

Back upstairs, another ribbon was at play. This one was just as beautiful as the pink one, similar in appearance with the white lace. This one however was a cute blue color and occupied the paws of a black, strangled, and helpless cat.


	7. Chapter 6: Courage

The knob of the door was chilled as Fran's grabbed it. She hesitated, her mind buzzing with what she's heard and whether or not she should go. But where else was there to go?

Suddenly a flurry of black swooped in landing in front of her. It was the blue-eyed cat from before. It was in that funny stance Mr. Midnight would do when he got scared. Except the cat seemed more angry than scared. It growled softly at her, keeping her from the door.

"With all due respect, Mr. Kitty, but I'm afraid my curiosity is getting the best of me and I'd very much like to see where that little ribbon went," Fran informed him politely, sitting on her knees.

She most certainly did not expect a reply, but a reply she received from the cat. "You know not of the horrors beyond this little door. I warn you now that it is best if you stay here. Safe." His tail twitched. "And _do_ refrain from calling me...'Mr. Kitty'."

Fran laid her hands in her lap apologetically. "Then what am I to call you?" The cat was about to speak, when the ribbon returned and like a snake, launched itself forward at the cat, coiling itself around his head, covering his blue eyes and tugging at his mouth.

Yowls resounded in the household, but before Fran could reach out and help the feline, the ribbon began to pull him toward and into the door. Without thinking, Fran clambered after them, following them down into the abyss.

Coraline awoke to a very odd sound. It was soft but very...

Looking down to the side of her bed on the floor was Mr. Midnight, wrestling with...a ribbon? At first she thought her was just playing and she almost wanted to laugh. That is, until she saw his bushy tail and wild eyes; poor thing was scared out of his skin!

Coraline jumped out of bed to his aid, tugging at the blue ribbon. At last, it came away from the cat. Once in her hands, it struggled and squirmed like a worm in a robin's beak that would much rather stay in it's dark, earthy home than be the little bird's breakfast. Coraline brought it a bit closer for inspection when suddenly a loud cry came from downstairs.

As Coraline stood, the ribbon slithered free from her hand and escaped through a cracked door.

"Fran? Fran...?" She tried to keep her voice level low, in case the noise hadn't awoken her parents just yet. Making her way to and out the door and down the stairs, Mr. Midnight stuck close, afraid he'd be attacked again; it was like yarn was having it's revenge after the years playing with it.

Just as she feared.

Coraline looked down at the little door, barely open. There was no sign of Fran. She had to have gone through there. She had hoped she would have to go back. She didn't think she'd need to after locking it. How did Fran get it open?

Mr. Midnight mewled nervously at her feet, as if already in the know of what awaited them on the other side. But we know he does not, and only Coraline does. But then again, I'd believe the feline would know whether something seemed troublesome after his misadventure with Fran.

There was only one thing to do.

The blue-haired girl took a deep breath and made her way back up her room, grabbing a satchel and packing a few things: a pair of scissors (might come in handy after seeing those ribbons), a sweater, a bottle of water, and also carried Mr. Midnight in there was well. (It may be because she felt bad for it, being scared and all, or perhaps it was due to the fact that Coraline would know that the Other Mother would not be too happy to see a black cat.)

Once she was all packed, she returned downstairs. Taking a deep breath she began to crawl back to the Other Realm.

Despite being a bit cool, Fran found the tunnel fascinating. It was somewhat colorful and luminous.

At one point she lost sight of the cat-napping ribbon in the dark ahead. She continued to crawl in the same direction. Little Fran was thinking about how Itward would comment on the place when she began to hear laughter. The voices spoke but she couldn't make out what they were saying from where she was.

"Hello there?" she called, but no reply came. The voices however, were hushed.

Fran reached the end of the tunnel and stumbled out onto a wooden floor.

 _Her_ wooden floor.

She looked up and around, astounded. It was her house! The photographs, the tables, the lamp! Even the placement of them were just right! Or so she thought; she couldn't be sure. (Who would after a long time away from home being stuck in an asylum then living with a skeleton for some time?)

"Surely this is a dream!" she breathed, at the brink of tears.

"Oh no, little Fran, it's something _much_ better!"

Fran Bow froze.

No. It couldn't be.

"Mother knew you would like it! She knows us all so well-"

This is ridiculous. How?!

She turned around to see two ribbons, one pink and one blue snaking their way up the arms of two identical arms onto heads of two identical girls who smiled identical smiles.

"It's good to see you again, Fran Bow," chimed Clara and Mia Buhalmet.


End file.
